Fated
by CrimsonHeresy
Summary: Was conquest the only way in saving their world? One of three short stories about the Conquest End.


Here is my first story about Hyperdimension Neptunia! I hope you enjoy this story story I wrote.

Thank you again!

* * *

The sky weep over the battlefield, the brave soldiers of the Game Guard were engaged in a bitter conflict against the so-called " _Outbreak_ " horde. The ground was shattered and the dirt choked to the brim with the waste of war.

A girl that was once adorned with long lilac-purple hair lay unmoving to the world on the edge of a blood-stain crater. She was not dead. No, her steady but slow breaths were proof that she was still alive. Her outfit was crafted in a manner of a knight. The armor was styled in the ways of old but, the metal stronger than any mortal metal on Gamindustri.

The Sharicite power armor did its job well. Considering the genius of the marker it was no surprise. The last CPU of Gamindustri was legendary in her actions during the past war against the Deity of Sin. However, history has and will remember her for her sheer brilliance with the wonders of metal and technology.

The Tech-Singer, the Metalborne, Purple Heart, Purple Sister, The Remaining, The Eternal Conqueror, the True Goddess, and mostly famously: _**The Princess of the End**_.

The famed CPU of Gamindustri was simply laying in a blood soaked crater thinking. Her blade, Gehaburn, rested next to her. The infamous purple blade was drenched in the life of conquered foes, heretics, heathens, traitors, and the dammed. It matter not how wicked or righteous they were.

Gehaburn slice through them easily with pleasure.

Her thoughts turned to a past lost.

She was thinking of a time that was once was.

Even far into the grim future of only war, she could still remember most of them clearly. The brave Nisa, she desired to be the hero of the world. The business savvy Gust, whose love for money was well known. The nervous 5ph, whose split-personality on the stage gave Gamindustri the gift of song.

How could she forget the well-traveled hero who went by the name, Falcom or Cave, the cool security officer with a cute fetish?

Out of her human companions, IF and Compa were held the dearest to her heart. It was the actions of the "Wind Walker" of Gamindustri and the "Angelic Nurse" that saved her life all those years ago in that forsaken graveyard. Those two were the last CPU's best friends in the world and the only two to never betray her in the end.

It was age that took the legendary duo from this world and from her.

What she could not forget no matter how much she wished was the four hearts. Before there was a single united Gamindustri under her rule, there was four halidoms.

The Land of White Serenity, Lowee, ruled by the furious White Heart.

The Land of Black Regality, Lastation, watched by the perfectionist Black Heart.

The Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox, guided by the mature Green Heart.

And finally the Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune, led by her sister, the smiling Purple Heart.

They were her family and she could still remember their fates.

Lady Black Heart was the one who was the most distrustful of others. She was the first to reject the last CPU's plan of combing the shares of the world into the cursed sword to slay the Deity of Sin. Black Heart could not go against her pride of having the weapon wielded by Planeptunian instead of a Lastationer. As the Princess of the End went on her quest along her sister, Purple Heart, to gather the shares of the world. It was Lady Black Heart who engaged her first in battle, due to the proximity of the Land of Black Regality and the Land of Purple Progress. The battle was unavoidable but not expected to the Last CPU and her beloved sister. The duel between Purple Heart and Black Heart was something that was still clear in her eyes. Yet, the Princess could not clear the haze that adorned her opponent's face nor her name.

It mattered not as in the end it was Black Heart that speared herself upon the cursed sword and in turn shattered the resolve of Lastation CPU candidate. The Remaining could still hear the begging of the Lastation's candidate to end her life.

Hearing of death of Black Heart and her companion, Lady White Heart entered the fray. As the two sisters of Planeptune entered the Land of White Serenity, White Heart and the twin candidates of Lowee were upon them. Unlike the drawn out speeches of Lady Black Heart, Lady White Heart was short and precise. It matter not that her medium was with a war hammer instead of words, it delivered its sender's actions painfully either way. Unlike the fight in Lastation, the candidates were weak and lacked the heart to fight for their lives. Once White Heart fell to the cursed sword, the twin tried to flee.

The cowards were cut down by Lady Purple Heart herself in rage with a truly bloodied Gehaburn in the heart's gasp.

The march to Leanbox was tense for the two sisters. They had gathered the shares of all the lands expect for Leanbox. However, Lady Green Heart was no pushover. Even if she was not gifted a candidate during the great birthing, she was the physical champion of the four hearts. Unlike the previous two battles Green Heart bested the two. But the battle was tasking for her and she had to leave the battlefield without finishing the job. It would be the Princess who later found the dying Green Heart near that accursed Underling of Sin.

The Underling did not get to gloat long about her dastardly victory over a goddess.

Dying with no choice of recovery, Green Heart bravely asked the last CPU to use her body to power the sword. She accepted Green Heart's offer and slew the Goddess of the Green Pastures for the salvation of the world.

The tragedy that befell her beloved sister is better left unsaid.

It was though the brave souls of four hearts that allowed the Princess of the End to gather enough energy to slay the Deity of Sin.

The battle against Goddess of Sin was long and hard. A week passed before all the evil of the world fell to Gehaburn's foul might.

Yet the Deity of Sin's poisonous words still floated in her head even centuries latter.

" _The world will stagnate and rot. It will end one day due to your actions."_

" _I won't let that happen! As long as I'm the CPU of Gamindustri, it won't happen!"_

" _The CPU of Gamindustri, hmm…how interesting. And what of 100 years from now? What of 1,000 years from now? It matters not to me! I am limited by neither time nor a physical form. I can wait until this world rots away…"_

" _Not if I kill you with this sword!"_

" _You dare!?"_

" _I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO LOSE!"_

There was blood and a scream and nothing more.

It was also the last time the CPU of Gamindustri heard the voice of that wrenched being other than in her memories

"This is the dark path I've chosen to walk alone." She uttered the words she swore to herself a long time ago on the day of her crowning as the sole CPU of Gamindustri. She was able to keep the peace for two hundred years before the horde invaded Gamindustri.

That filthy horde from another dimension that seeks to overthrow her rule. The rule she won over the bodies of her enemies and the ultimate sacrifices of her family.

A roar shouted across the desecrated plains as the Outbreak made their move.

No, more

She refused stay hidden like her advisers suggested.

She refused to see her subjects slaughter like pigs to the invader.

She refused to be weak anymore!

Gehaburn pulsed in agreement to the change in her heart.

She knew what to do.

To act like the Princess of the End she was.

She stood up from her position of the crater's edge.

" _Behold the damnation of_ _Gamindustri_ " She whispered as she brought her blade up " _The bloodied sword of total conquest…_ "

The Princess of the End brought her life-ending blade down upon the horde.

" _ **GEHABURN!"**_

A purple light of sorrow engulfed the battlefield and the day turn into night.

The world was swallowed whole.

* * *

I wonder if Nepgear actually forgot the name of the CPUs and the candidates. Or is something else at work?

Next Story: **_Fateless_** : Was the cursed sword their only path to victory? Prologue to " _Fated_ "


End file.
